Pawn of Prophesy Evangelion Stylze
by Lord Velkonn
Summary: What happens when Belgarion and his immortal 1337 crew live to Shinji's day and age? !DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF SUPPORT!
1. Introduction

Okay. This it it. Read and Review, please. Give me advice, this is my first fic. I know it probably sucks. No need to post that in the reviews(unless it's contsructive criticism.. This is a (Belgaraid/Malloreon/Elenium (By David Eddings)) and Evangelion crossover, so everyone knows.

If you haven't read **_Pawn of Prophesy_** or any of the books after it...You suck. (Kekekekekeke, just jokes).

Disclamier: **I do not own, or pretend fraudually to own, Corgi Books(tm) or rights to any of David Eddings' novels, nor do I own or pretend fraudually ****to own Gainax or Neon Genesis Evangelion.**

Okay, here we go!

**Chapter One - Introduction**

Shinji's phone vibrated in his pocket. He moved away from his current girlfriend sitting on the bench next to him, a nice girl named Fuchi. Then he answered.

"Shinji here," he said.

"Third Child, there's been a situation. We need you at NERV now," came the monotone reply, doubtless an un-named Section 2 agent.

"I'm on my way," Shinji's reply came, grimly.

"We advise you take an underground route, Third Child. Good luck." Shinji ended the call at that, then walked over to his girlfriend.

"Fuchi? I need to go somewhere, something important has come up. I'm really sorry," he said.

"Oh, Okay. I'll see you another time soon, then. Goodbye." she said as she waved. Then he ran off, headed for NERV. He'd be there soon, five minutes or less by his reckoning, sooner if he ran above ground. Then he saw something that made him want to take an underground route.

A giant, white being like an eva with a longer head, no eyes and wings that folded into nothingness in its back.

"O...kay..." Shinji said out loud, but inside his mind raced with questions, possible answers, and statements of obscenity.

_SEELE? Mass Production Evangelions? How? Maybe SEELE _wasn't _destroyed...Maybe they came back! No, that can't be...If it isn't true whats the evangelion __doing there? What the Fuck!_

Then he saw something very strange. A man, looking just under thirty, with a huge, strange sword and a perfect orb on the pommel, was growing bigger, to the size of the evangelion there. There was also, on the man's side, a wolf that glowed blue, another wolf that was bigger, grey and didn't glow, and a woman with a white lock of hair. Shinji could hear them talki- no, he couldn't be, when they were at least a mile and a half away?

"Grandfather, what's the plan? Do we have one?" came a voice, in his head..

"Poledra, Polgara, try to hold it still, Garion, go for its chest, it should die if you poke it in the right spot," came another, older-sounding voice. Then the woman and the glowing wolf both nodded and moved back, staying deathly still.

The strange thing was that, the evangelion stayed still too, except for its chest and the extremities. It wriggled and twisted but did not move in any direction. Then the younger man's sword flared and a great blue fire errupted from it, and he proceeded to surgically poke the evangelion, many times. When he got the spot where Shinji knew the core would be, the evangelion stopped struggling, and the light faded from its eyes. Then everything was black and the people weren't there when the world lightened up again. But Shinji could still hear them talking.

"Good work, everyone," came the older man's voice.

"Unlike you, Father, you did two thirds of nothing when it came to the fighting." A young woman's voice.

"Two thirds of nothing, Pol? How much is that?" the older man's voice replied.

"Nothing, of course, Father," replied Pol.

"Wherever did you pick up such a strange term?" the old man counter-replied..

"The people nowadays seem to use plenty such terms. Silly things, but when looked upon with a metaphorical eye, they make a great deal of sense. Perhaps you need you get to know the people better, Father," Pol counter-counter-replied.

"I agree with Pol, Belgarath. You need to understand the people around you," intruded a newer, elderly lady's voice.

"Oh come on. I've already gone through this 6 times through the ages, Poledra," Belgarath said.

"Grandfather, stop arguing. You'll loose," the young man said flatly.

"Stay out of this, Garion!" came Belgarath's irritated reply.

Slowly, their voices faded out of his mind.

Click.

Suddenly, Shinji was acutely aware of his surroundings, and remembered where he was supposed to be.

Then he decided rather abruptly, _Screw that_, and followed the strange group of people that had destroyed the evangelion.

He soon caught up and saw that the blue wolf seemed to have transformed into a woman, who also had a blue glow, and the gray wolf had turned into a rather old man. He got over that and asked them, straight out.

"Who the hell are you people!"

"That's a contradiction in terms. We don't come from Hell, lad. Demons come from Hell. We're humans, remember?" the being called Belgarath said expansively.

"What are you talking about?" came Shinji's dull reply.

"Demons. Its the first thing you learn about Magic. The skill of summoning Demons from Hell," the man, Garion, intruded.

"Okay...So who are you?" Shinji insisted flatly.

"Friends."

With that they all seemed to concentrate, then vanished, along with the sound of wind in the trees. Shinji was dumbfounded.

_What the FUCK is wrong with the world today!_

(A/N): And that's it! This is probably going to turn into a short story about how Shinji and Garion's crew save the day, Shinji grows a spine and all that. I haven't done any planning either, just a creative urge I had. So give me ideas, constructive criticism, and no need to post "This fiction sucks" in the reviews. Easy as 123.

(Oh and Fuchi is the username of a friend of mine who plays a game called MateriaMagica, look it up on Google, its a MUD. So it's nobody special.

...I think I'll kill her off, just to excercise my powers of the plot device. Muahahaha. Poor Shinji.)

Any other questions, I'll answer in the next chapter.

Dun dun dun If there is one.


	2. Explaination

I hope you enjoy this. Its short but I think it patches most of the holes I left out last time, including the MP eva...I think. I did it mainly on impulse and I'm surprised it fits.

Disclamier: **I do not own, or pretend fraudually to own, Corgi Books(tm) or rights to any of David Eddings' novels, nor do I own or pretend fraudually to own Gainax or Neon Genesis Evangelion.**

To the story!

**Chapter Two - Explaination**

-**-**-**­**­**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**­-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**­**­**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**­-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**­**­**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**­-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

Garion sighed.

He had wondered when the real EVENT would happen for a while now. He thought back to his first EVENT, the fight with Torak..How the universe had mourned his death in a moment of darkness.

The same thing had happened with the strange white humanoid with no eyes.

Even his size had grown and shrunk in the same way, but it didn't add up... He was still nowhere near what was supposed to happen.

_Damn it!_ Garion exclaimed inside his mind. _If that damn star hadn't just gone and blown itself up AGAIN after we bloody well fixed it this wouldn't be happening!_

The whole thing was out of whack. He was having full-size battles that didn't really mean anything to the overall prophesy.

_The main battle, the battle to end all battles, had _better be_ the end to all battles. I've been going around fixing all the shit that Zandramas has messed up for so long now, that when I meet up with her next, she'll wish she hadn't even tried to break free of the imprisonment of the star..._

Garion's ponderings changed dramatically when they reached the apartment. _And life nowadays! Its so lazy. And almost every part of the world has been colonized! It's insane. Even all the languages are different...If I mentioned Angaraks or Chereks to the people of today, they'd shake their head and say, "Sounds like a fiction novel." If only Zandramas hadn't gone and fucked it all up again, I'd be in eternal slumber even now, as my days have long since passed._

And so his train of thought brought him back to square one, why in the depths of Hell they ended up in Japan. Even more so because the people here took care of themselves, even against Adam's Messengers.

_Adam...The "new" Eriond...When Zandramas broke free the Universe split, to survive, again...And Eriond became a monster. Eriond! Of all people, or indeed, Gods. Then he created the messengers which were quickly destroyed, in quick succession, by the people who controlled the non-white humanoids. But then Third Impact, engineered by Zandramas' goons, fucked it up again. How are we supposed to "fix" an explosion that turned out perfectly okay? That's bullshit, I say..._

Garion entered the apartment, sat on his bed, and went to sleep fairly quickly, for the fight, though quick, had worn him down.

-**-**-**­**­**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**­-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**­**­**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**­-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**­**­**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**­-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

**Greetings, Zandramas.**

Said person, or the embodiment of said person, spun on her heel quickly and faced the person in the dark..._Strange to find a person in the dark, at the middle of a sun_, she thought. _Then again, it isn't exactly a person._

**Would you like to break free and roam the land you once lived upon again?**

"Why should I bother agreeing with thee, King of Hell? I know thy game," came her retort.

**Because by my judgement of you, I beleive you'd find anything, INCLUDING being in Hell, better than this toko yami...The eternal darkness. And besides, that's not MY game. That was the OLD King of Hell's game.**

"The OLD King of Hell? There hast been change of occupation?" she chuckled. "I will still not agreeing unle-"

**Would you like it in writing?**

As the last word was spoken, Prince Kheldar walked out of the shadows, his eyes twinkling and his nose twitching. When he spoke, his lips did not move.

**I can do that if you wish. We could be partners.**

"Kheldar!" she spat. "I wouldst not take up partnership with the likes of thee."

**I wont beleive that for a second, Zandramas. Perhaps you would like to peek into my mind for proof?**

At that moment, Zandramas felt the barriers of Silk's mind drop, and the full force of his thoughts overwhelmed her. Then she saw he did not lie.

_He is truly evil, now, then._

"Pray tell, Kheldar. How didst thou manage to attain status as the King of Hell?"

**Quite frankly, I placed a wager with the old fart. It involved dice, so I won, naturally. Poor bastard was King of Hell and didn't even expect loaded dice.**

And she thought: _So that is how he became evil. His status as King of Hell has changed him. Perhaps we can work together...And I will soon do away with him anyway. Yes, I can manage a false partnership._

**No, Zandramas, you cannot. I can read your emotions, and feelings.**

_Ye can hear mine thoughts?_

**No, I cannot, but I can hear your feelings. Right now you're feeling inquistive. The only question I know you'd ask was, "You can hear my thoughts, then?"**

_I must accept. Partnership is better than staying here forever._

**Thats it, take up my offer.**

"I accept. Free me from this sun, and I will be thy partner."

"Off we go, then. We have no time to waste," said Silk, talking normally for the first time since he became King.

"I feel compelled to ask ye, Kheldar, how is it that ye are able to walk the land of men, yet still hold the status of King of Hell?" Zandramas asked.

And Silk replied: "Well, I can't yet. When we use our power to break this sun, with my forces of Hell and your residual powers left from being Child of Dark, the resulting split of the universe _should_ pretty much throw that out the window."

"And if thy most unorthadox plan doth fail?" Zandramas pressed.

And again, Silk replied: "Well then you're screwed. I'm not, since I'll just go back to hell and bide my time untill I can destroy another couple of stars. Are you ready?"

_**Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready?**_

The last question echoed around the place many times.

"I am ready."

With that, they were both encased in a ball of darkness, and the darkness was immediately swallowed up by the sun's light. Leaving nothing there. Then, seconds later, the star shined brighter, and brighter, and brighter still.

After about 6 seconds, the sun had completed the whole supernova process.

And the universe split to save itself, taken unawares by the sun's explosive fury.

But this time...It had to split into four.

The first entity, the spirit of Darkness, moved to the new King of Hell, sensing immense potential power.

The second entity, the spirit of Light, raced toward one Shinji Ikari, partially infusing Yui Ikari and the demi-soul of Evangelion Unit-01 in the process.

The _third_ entity, the spirit of Grey, targeted Garion and his friends.

The _fourth_ entity, the spirit of the Void, targeted Eriond, and gave him a new name...Adam.

-**-**-**­**­**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**­-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**­**­**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**­-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**­**­**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**­-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

And thats it! Again, I hope you enjoyed it. First fiction and all, so...

With the Silk-being-King-of-Hell thing, it was just a twist I came up with, an urge, so to speak, so I chucked it in there. The way he became King was similar to the way one of the people on a MUD game became an Immortal by challenging the God of Luck and Chance to a game of dice. It was an interesting way to become a God, so I decided that'd be how Silk won, taking in his nature. Or, now, His nature...wait...Does the capital for him's and he's apply for King of Hell?

Anything else I'll answer next question. I hope this fixes it all up. Sorry about the short chapter.


	3. Memories

Review, people, please! I want at least 25 reviews, and I'd rather not have to write 25 chapters for the sole purpose of achieving that. Thanks to Him0nky2012 for the support and the constructive criticism. It's really helped. This story will be written from first-person, by the way(I'm testing out new writing styles).

'OMGWTFPWN12345' is thought, "OMGWTFPWN12345" is speech, **OMGWTFPWN12345** is a God or Higher Being, AKA Lilith, Adam, Silk, or any of the other Gods. Plus me, of course.

I woke up...Blinked.

Got kicked in the ribs by a screaming Asuka.

"Anta baka! Get your raw behind into the kitchen and cook me breakfast, I'm starving already!" she screeched.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, looking down and trying to fold up into a ball to decrease the chance of her hitting me. No chance. She gave me another kick, then went off to do whatever it is she does.

'Ahh, jeez, my shin...' I thought, cradling the soon-to-be-bruise. I got a lot of them lately. As I got up and started getting dressed, my mind wandered.

'Its been a week since I saw those strange people. I wonder who they were... And how the heck they defeated an MP Eva,' my mind inquired.

**(A/N) I know it's actually A MP EVA, not AN MP EVA, but it sounds smoother to write AN MP EVA, and the other reason I do it is..well...cuz I can.**

I kept feeding myself questions and possible answers for a while until I realized I had been sitting on my futon half-dressed for almost five minutes, then fear shot through me.

'Asuka!' I thought, and, as if on cue, she entered, attempted to kick me in the ribs, missed the spot, and got me...somewhere else.

"I-I'm s-sor-ry.." I wheezed, cradling my knees to my chest and rocking to reduce the pain.

"Don't apologize, baka! Just make me breakfast! God, you're so stupid!" was the obvious reply. "Grow a spine!"

With that, I got up, went to the kitchen and almost started cooking before I realized I was still half naked, with a bemused Misato standing behind me watching my ass and Asuka to my left, laughing herself into oxygen-deprived unconsciousness. I sighed.

'Another day in the life of Shinji Ikari, the invincible.' I thought. I moved back to "Shinji's Lovely Suite", came back out again less than 30 seconds later fully dressed and had eggs, toast and orange juice for the whole "family" ready less than 2 minutes later. "Breakfast is rea-"

I barely finished before Misato and Asuka descended on my food, eating it all and leaving almost none for me. A single slice of toast, half an egg with no yoke, and half a glass of orange juice. I sighed again.

'Another day in the life of Shinji Ikari, the invincible... Wait, wasn't it Asuka's turn to cook breakfast today?'

I gobbled down my food, left for school.

Then I saw them.

'It's those people!' I thought, almost screaming with excitement. 'Wait, they're missing the glowing woman and the not-so-glowing woman...'

"Hey! You!" I yelled, while I ran toward them. I barely heard the young one whisper to the old man something about a Child of Grey and a Child of Light. I couldn't make sense of them, but it's not like I cared. Unless it was earth-shattering. "You're the people who defeated the MP Eva!"

"An MP Eva? Is that what you call the white beast with no eyes and wings that disappear into their backs?" said the old man.

"Yes, that's it. You defeated it! With just yourself and your sword...thing. How did you change size? How did you know to poke it in the right spot? How come the place went black and you...Shrank? Why did you disappear, after I caught up with you? How did th-" I barreled out at amazing speeds.

"Whoa, lad, back up there! I can only handle one question at a time," the old man said.

"Yeah, you might have to take it slowly, my Grandfather is starting to get a little too old..." the younger man chuckled.

"Shut up, Garion," came the reply, inevitably and ironically, slow and rasping.

"Okay. Why did you say you were friends of mine? I've never seen you before," I said, asking the burning question.

"Well. The Universe split into four separate entities, rather like last time when it split into two, but this time it was four, anyway, it split into four entities, the Spirits of Light, Dark, Grey, and Void. These four entities had to battle it out to see who will become the major entity, and the other entities will be used as cosmic filler to replace the Star that blew up in the first place to split the universe..." the young man said. Then the old man butted in.

"Garion, you have no storytelling flair. Let me do this," he said. "Okay, I'll start from...about when the EVENT that took place that remade the sun that was destroyed took place.

"You see, Garion here had a son, at the time that happened. When he reached the place of the EVENT, the following events had already occurred; His wife, had almost been drowned, before birth, in an attempt to kill her with her son, and destroy Garion. However, when she survived to give birth to Geran, the young prince was stolen, and a Cult had been framed. We spent quite a while attempting to wipe out the said Cult, but we soon found out, to our horror, that they were NOT the perpetrators, and that Garion's son's abductor was far ahead of us now.

"We set out in pursuit of this abductor, and found out many things. Such things like the fact the abductor was a woman, named Zandramas, and that she followed a Prophecy. We learned that if she got Geran to touch a certain stone, one of the two Perfect Orbs, also known as the Sardion, he would become a new God, and Garion would have to reft his life from him as he did another God, in another EVENT, and another time. We hastened to the place where it would take place, picked up a few companions, and there was a mighty battle, including Demons, and even Dragons. There the Choice was made, and Garion was relieved to find that he would not have to fight his own son, to save the universe.

"The new God, for there HAD to be a new God, was named Eriond; and He took the other Perfect Orb, just known as the Orb of Aldur, or just "the Orb" from the pommel of Garion's sword, and used its power to crack the Sardion and send it and Zandramas up to fill the space where the Universe was ripped. But all was not well. For in the time space of centuries, we lost sight of one of our companions, who we referred to as Silk, but we passed it off as a death, for he was not immortal, as we are. How wrong we were.

"Silk had made a deal with the Devil; literally. He took up his loaded pair of dice and placed a wager on his skills with the King of Hell...who did not care for such amusements, but for a free soul to torture, he took Silk up on his offer, and promptly lost, along with his status as King of Hell. We know Silk was not evil before that as a fact; but somehow, the evil status got to him, and his desires twisted and warped. He freed Zandramas and the Sardion from the imprisonment of a sun, partnered with Zandramas, and set out to destroy the human world.

"And it was as he planned: With the breaking of the imprisonment of the two things that held the universe together, it split again. But this time, new wounds opened, and the universe split into _four_ entities, Dark, Light, Grey, and Void. The first entity, the spirit of Darkness, moved to the new King of Hell, sensing immense potential power. The second entity, the spirit of Light, raced toward YOU, Shinji, partially infusing your mother and the demisoul of the giant purple humanoid in the process. The _third_ entity, the spirit of Grey, targeted Garion here, and the little group we have.. The _fourth_ entity, the spirit of the Void, targeted Eriond, and gave him a new name...Adam. I believe you know of Adam.

"The MP Evas were sent by Zandramas' goons, an organization that calls itself SEELE. Zandramas is partially infused with the spirit of Darkness, but the true inheritor of the spirit is Silk. Everyone in my group is has equally received portions of the spirit of Grey. The Void was focused primarily on Erio-...Adam. If it wasn't, he would not be able to spawn what you call the Angels. The Spirit of Light is in you, your mother's soul, and the demisoul of the beast you control. We do not know but we suspect it has also infused your fellow pilots."

I just stood there, tried to process the information, failed. Tried again...

"But...If you're like, this, spirit of Grey or whatever, doesn't that mean that if I'm the spirit of Light that we have to fight?" I said, surprising even myself. My mouth, apparently, understood much more than I did.

"Technically, Grey is a shade of White, AND of Black, the colors of Light and Dark, respectively. Therefore, if the spirit of Grey merges with the Light, we will not have to fight. The same occurs with the Void, since it is a non-color," the old man explained.

"Okay...But that doesn't explain why these spirits don't just fight it out themselves...Or even, draw straws," I continued.

"If they drew straws, one of them is bound to cheat. And if they just fought it out, they'd do more damage to the fabric of the universe than there already was," he replied.

"And what's stopping one of them people you mentioned with them spirits in them from coming up and pounding us to bloody pulp?" my mouth said, WAAY ahead of my brain.

"We're not sure. But it helps if we move around a lot. As to that, we need to go now. Good luck with everything," the two men conferred, then disappeared the same way they did before, with that same sound of wind rushing through trees...yet there were no trees around.

'Bloody forgot to tell me how they do that...' I grumbled internally. Then I realized something, and groaned. 'I must've missed half of the morning already. What am I gonna tell the people at school? That I met up with an old man who is millennia old, who told me how a sun was destroyed freeing powerful enemies and also ripping the fabric of the universe? No way they'll believe that shit..'

Whew! This must be my longest chapter yet. I hope to get longer, though. Right now I'm stuck on writing after dinner until about 12:00 at night. No other time to do it. Anyway, this chapter was just a recap, so the readers who don't know the story will get a general idea. Also, any ideas, suggestions, or general help would be appreciated, seeing as I have none to spare for myself. Again, thanks to (himonky) for the support...And sorry, but I'm offline at the time of writing this, I'll have to update it once I get your name right. Silly me.

Reviews, people, please!


	4. The value of life and death

Double update...I haven't been online for two whole days! Whoa, that's so long...I think I might kill myself just to relieve the boredom.

My dad reckons I should buy a soccer ball...sigh He doesn't understand me.

Anyway, this is the first big action scene, I hope. If it doesn't turn out to be more explanations for the utter chaos that is Chapter One. I hope I don't get writers block...sigh Ooh...jeez...How to start of the chapter? Lets start with...Adam? Nah...Too chaotic to try and write...Silk? Hmm...Interesting...Nah...What would I start with? Zandramas? I think I'll do that...Wait, no...

I THINK I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I woke up, blinked.

Got kicked in the ribs.

"I'm sorry," I said, saying about half my standard vocabulary.

"Don't say sorry! Just get up and cook breakfast, you baka! Don't be such a wimp!"

Needless to say I was sick of her.

"I'm not a wimp..." I tried to say. Bad idea. The very _way_ I said it sounded wimpy.

"You finally say it and you can't even do it properly! Baka! Get up and cook breakfast!"

"But, I'm not..." I pushed. Too far.

"BAKA! GET UP AND COOK! STOP COMPLAINING!" and the compulsory kick in the sweet spot followed.

"I-I'm s-sorry," I mumbled.

Then she left. Without another kick? Was she getting soft?

I got up, careful not to under-dress, and went to cook breakfast.

"Breakfast is rea-"

The usual happened. I then began to eat the remainder of breakfast, which was little, said goodbye to Misato, and set off.

I walked along the street and continued my favorite pastime: Thinking, until I reach school.

As soon as I got there I stopped thinking...

Because Touji and Kensuke, along with most of the class, were there today...And weren't last week

"Touji...Kensuke?" I groaned. I wasn't in the mood for their insane ideas of fun. "Even Hikari is back..."

'This means we're going to play Dodge ball for gym class, now we have enough people...'

And I had it first part of the day...Oh, shit.

We started the class and changed into our trainers, then got out onto the little..court...arena...thing. Our gym teacher gave some of the better players dodge balls, the "pro" ones, that make that cliché bounce noise, and are always colored red. Then I felt like I was the ball next, I was getting thrown all over the place by the serious players, couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Then I got hit in the stomach with a ball, and praised the Lord...for I was free. I sat down at the side when my cell phone rang, which only meant one thing...I was needed at NERV for something, most likely very important. The usual monotone recording was played and I waved at my gym teacher who nodded and effectively told me to piss off with a wave of the hand...I took his advice, and pissed off toward NERV. Nothing important happened on the train. I got off and walked into NERV.

"What's wrong?" I yelled to Ritsuko as I walked across...a...big...room...toward her.

"We've detected some anomaly off the coast of Japan. It's not an MP Eva, but...We like to feel safe. It's a very strange anomaly. There's no solid mass in it at all...Just, light, trapped in one place...Like a black hole, where the speed of light is not fast enough to reach the escape veloc-"

"Okay, Rits. I think I get it," I told her firmly. She got carried away like that sometimes.

"OK. Well, this being is about the size and shape of Eva Unit 01, so needless to say we are a bit worried...Don't blow yourself up or do something stupid," she replied.

"Yep," I counter-replied.

"Eva Unit 01 is prepped and ready for launch..." she counter-counter-replied.

_'The big fight? Could it be Adam? Or...Eriond, or whoever? The spirit...of...Void, was it? I hope not...I don't want to be..cosmic filler?'_

The Eva launched and I felt the G's ripping into me...or, more accurately, my Eva. Then I was at the top, and my head shot up.

**(A/N): From this point on, I will refer to the Eva as Shinji's own body, as such, since it pretty much is. If I say, "I clenched my hand," it means the Eva's hand, not Shinji in the cockpit. Any radio transmission will be: (EVA UNIT-01): Shinji's message or (NERV Control): Whoever's message . It will always be Misato speaking.**

I peered around and headed toward the beach at top speed, where the anomaly was supposed to "hit" the coast. I reached it in a few minutes, but there was no sign of the anomaly.

(EVA UNIT-01): I don't see anything, where is it?

(NERV Control): We're detecting the anomaly at the exact same place you are... Wait... Look out! It's close to you! Can't you see it?

(EVA UNIT-01): No, I can't see anything! Why can't I s- _oof!_

I was cut off as something hit me in the stomach...I couldn't breathe for a second then. I recovered from the blow and looked around.

(NERV Control): Shinji, are you okay? Try the filter option we just sent you.

I switched to the filter and saw...A mirror image of myself! This was insane! We looked the same, we both even had a single horn...It must be Adam, then?

The realization scared me shitless.

(NERV Control): Shit, that's it! It must be Adam!

Misato barely had time to finish before Adam, or Eriond, grabbed my shoulder and my head, and started pulling them apart. I screamed, as a cut appeared near the base of my neck, turned into a gash, and continued down from there all the way to my hip on the opposite side...Then I was thrown on the ground, like a chew toy. The sand abraded my wounds, and the pain intensified even more, if possible, to levels I could barely stand anymore. My heart beated like a rabbit, I could feel it in my head, which felt like it was about to explode, and the worst of it, was that I couldn't feel my right arm, my stomach, or my legs...It was more painful, the absence, than the sand abrading the wound. I screamed some more.

(NERV Control): Shinji! Shinji! Shinji! Shinji!

The noises faded as I went down into inky blackness...It scraped at the edges of my eyes, threatening to engulf me...Then I felt, or heard, a voice. A very dry-sounding voice.

**Don't give up now! You can still win. Impossible as it would seem, him being a being of light and you being a chewed-up piece of meat on the beach...**

The voice went on, and on...So I used it. I held on to it, with a mental grip like iron, to keep myself from fading. The voice was my link to consciousness...

The blackness faded, and I stood up...Suddenly I realized, I had managed to stand up. My body was back together again! How? No time for that...I searched for the being of light, intending to punch his lights out with a savage fury.

**Hey hey hey, slow down! It's not solid matter! You CAN'T punch his lights out...Because there's nothing to punch. There has to be another way to defeat it...Think!**

The voice didn't stop me from throwing a punch. The hands which ripped him apart had seemed solid enough, I reasoned.

I connected...Or did I? I phased right through it, and fell over again, to have my head stomped into the sand by Adam's foot.

I heard something over radio transmission, but all that entered my mind was a kind of gurgling pitched noise. My counterpart in my head seemed to have heard it, however.

**Shinji! They have something that will change the light into solid matter! You'll have to draw him away from their base so they can set it up, however.**

I thought about it, and decided that there was no other option...Then the magnitude of it hit me. How would I lure him away? Perhaps I can "fake" a wound and get him to try follow me and finish me off? It seemed like a good idea. For a spur-of-the-moment one...I set myself up for a kick, felt it...But I was ready for it. It wasn't half as bad as it normally would, but to any outsider it would seem like it had the effect of a monkey being shot with a cannon. I launched myself into the air, back toward the water, began to start away from the city. Adam followed. He fell for it hook line and sinker...Or did he? Maybe he was playing along for a coup de grace? Either way, soon enough, he'd be solid enough to throw a brick at. A really, really big brick.

**They have it ready! Adam should be solid now! Go for it, Shinji!**

I found my brick...A small restaurant. I picked it up and aimed the pitch, and power, and threw like a true shot put pro. My aim was true and I hit the bastard in the torso/head...part. The place where said parts were before I threw were now...Not there...I just couldn't look there...It was Void, kind of like you don't see past the edge of your vision... It just, stops. Same applies to where Adam's head and parts of the torso were. The absence of any color or substance there shone like a beacon, even thought I couldn't see it, its very absence led me to see it.

**It's...Void. It's directly interfering! We can't have that! It's against the rules!**

My mouth spoke, a dry, rasping voice that hurt my throat, against my will. Eva Unit-01 followed my actions, somehow without moving its jaw..

"You interfere directly, Void. That is against the rules we have laid down and followed since the beginning."

My throat hurt like a bitch.

"The rules are no longer my concern, Light. I do not care. Go play with the others if you wish to follow absurd rules. I play for keeps," came the reply from the lips that I couldn't see...but knew were there.

"We all do, but you are cheating now. Therefore, I am permitted to cheat, too. Let the REAL games begin."

My muscles unlocked from stasis and my throat stopped hurting. Then I felt something...Like a feeling of joy, or elation. I suddenly knew I would win. I had my Mother with me now. I had felt this before...But there was a new presence. I presumed it was the Light, because it filled me with it. Then I simply sat back and enjoyed the show, so to speak, as the demisoul was awakened, and took over my body.

I was on autopilot, so to speak.

I ran over to Adam, which had now fully regenerated light over the Void that was there after I threw a building at it. Now it seemed solid...I felt the Light counteracting the strange nothing-ness that seemed to flow underneath the light Adam generated.

Then my shoulder blades itched, and spectral wings appeared, my jaw restraints broke with a snap, and all hell broke loose. I flew up, landed behind Adam, swung around and windmilled my arms, using my legs to power myself into Adam's head. I felt a sudden snag, then it let go and I wasn't windmilling any friction anymore. I had broken his neck? Did I? It was so easy.

Adam fell, twitching, for about 2 seconds, then his head popped back and he jumped to his feet, and tried to kick me, launching himself into the air. My wings moved of their own accord and deflected the blow, sending my enemy off-balance, and I swept his feet out from under him. While he was on the ground, I launched into the air on my wings, and dove down, slamming where his sternum would be, all the way until it poked out of his back, when he rolled over again.

_'A deep cavity through the source of your power downs most Angels,'_ I thought, and almost believed it would kill him.

Almost.

He got up, slowly, and threw a punch, It was sluggish, and I could tell, it was so obviously, forced. He probably didn't have much chance of stopping a geek from Greenpeace now. I went for an elegant move which would end up with my enemy on the ground in front of me, face practically inside his head, but suddenly his speed increased and his hand plunged through my torso, at the center and just below my left collarbone. It stung a little, but the Demisoul was the pilot now, and it did not feel pain. The muscles and nerves which moved my left arm cut off from the rest of my body, the demisoul decided it would be a cruel fate to see the very arm you wounded kill you, and plunged my left arm through his forehead, and out the other side. The being of light faltered...And succumbed to shadow. Adam was no more.

Then all was black.

I thought I was unconscious but, my mind-friend was talking to me, so, I realized I wasn't.

**And so, by the power of Light, I force you, Adam, once known as Eriond, and the Spirit of Void to sacrifice yourselves and help heal the wound in the Universe which was split into four.**

Then the darkness receded, and I saw what I had ignored during the battle...And also a sight I hoped I would live to see happen once more.

The remains of 6 city blocks around me, destroyed by the battle's fury. (Perhaps this was not what I hoped to see more of…)

And...What remained of Adam and the Nothing-ness I saw, flying toward wherever it was the Universe split.

Respectively.

Plus, the two other Evas, just standing there, weapons ready, just a little too late...

(EVA UNIT-00): It would seem Pilot Ikari is capable of handling the situation masterfully. We were not needed, Pilot Sohryu.

(EVA UNIT-02): I could've done it _much_ faster than HE did! Stupid baka, had to be a showoff and use the INJURED arm to kill Adam! I would've had it done way more elegantly, and much faster.

(NERV Control): I don't have much to say Shinji. Wow? Return to the EVA lifts, everyone.

Okay! So that's it! If you see anything wrong, please tell me. Also I'm not sure if I got Asuka's last name right. It seems...More...Right...Than Soyhru. Soy...Hru. Sounds like a Chinese guy that makes soy milk...

Reviews please!

(Himonky, if you're the only reviewer, feel free to do one for each chapter. :P Sorry about...erm...not...knowing...your...proper...pen name.)


	5. Unexpected events

**Start of Chapter Five…. Whew-E. I find myself wondering, how far will I get, how many reviews would I get, and all that, even if I'm winging this whole thing and not actually planing it? I think I've gone further and gotten more serious than I thought I would about this fic… Anyways, on with the show!**

**(A/N): I'm continuing from where I left off last chapter. I'm sorry, but Shinji isn't going to get kicked in the ribs and then the manhood this time.**

(NERV Control): I don't have much to say Shinji. Wow? Return to the EVA lifts, everyone.

I opened my mouth to say something to them about the voice in my head but my throat locked up.

**Uh, uh uh! No tattling now. They will not understand, anyway. When the time comes, they might, but for now, leave it be.**

I mentally decided to truce with my friend on the inside for now. I would tell them later. But now…

I moved over toward the EVA lift designated as mine on the MAGI-provided radar, clamped on the restraints and tucked in my elbows for the drop, remembering the advice Ritsuko had given me. I didn't want to lose half the skin in my arm…. Or even feel like I had.

The drop was amazing….but I was used to it. I felt like the forces of gravity had been canceled out. I floated a little in the plug until the belt restrained me. This all lasted about 5 seconds, then I was hurled back into the seat with plenty of force, even reduced by the LCL. I felt the plug shoot backwards about 10 seconds later, the control yokes forcing themselves into my stomach, even with my hands there stopping them from doing just that. Then it stopped, and the hatch opened. I climbed out fairly grateful to be free of the of the stuff they filled the plugs with. Then I wondered about what exactly they used, now that Reilith was dead, and could no longer bleed. My mind supplied me with the answer…The stuff was synthesized – I wondered where I found that out. "Good work, Shinji-kun…" Misato said, a kind of half-assed encouragement… She obviously didn't understand Jack Schitt about what happened then. Neither did the bridge crew…They stared at me. I felt like shrinking and waiting until they looked away before I left, but alas, I had no such ability. I walked into the next room, and then into a hallway toward the change rooms to get out of the plug suit. When I came out I saw, of all people, Rei Ayanami.

"Rei…What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I was…Concerned…For you, Ikari-kun. You are alright?" she deadpanned.

"Yes, I'm….fine…" my voice trailed off as I peered at her, trying to see past her cold exterior to the reason she was here.

"Well…That's good for you," she replied. I remembered then that she may no longer be a clone of my mother, but she still shared some traits…I found her voice suddenly very comforting, contradicting the words commonly used sarcastically.

"What was the creature you fought, Ikari-kun? I believe, also, that the world's light suddenly faded for a few seconds. Was that a direct consequence of the events which just occurred?" she asked.

"If I told you, Rei, I don't think you'd understand…I'm sorry," I replied, unsure how to tell her that I just confronted Adam, who just happened to be powered up by the Spirit of Void, who just happened to be one of the four spirits broken up when the Universe split, which just happened to be why the universe went dark….And won.

"Please tell me, Shinji-kun."

This surprised me…She never called me Shinji…ever. Well, once or twice. I made a decision.

"Alright, Rei…I'll try to explain. It may sound a little…strange. Trust me, it's all true. I hope."

And so I told her.

I told her everything, from the beginning…Not as masterfully as that old man had, capturing my attention with every word; yet Rei listened attentively, soaking up the information. The whole process took about 15 minutes. I told her of the spirits I learned about, the universe, and Garion, and how Adam had used Void to power himself up… And what happened when it all went dark.

**It's about time you told her, she's actually been on your team for a while now. If she isn't infused with my power, I'll flip the bird. Heheheh…Flip the bird. Get it? I'm implying that-**

_Shut up please._

**Oh okay then.**

_I can't believe the spirit that infused me is…well…silly._

**I can. wink**

"Thank you, Shinji-kun," Rei said, interrupting my dry-voiced friend's rather…silly commentary.

"I think…I think you're supposed to be…helping me, with this…" I said. It sounded bad, but then again I never practiced saying that sort of thing. She seemed to understand, though.

"I will…Be glad to help you," she deadpanned again.

_I wonder what part she'll play in the whole series of events._

**I know already…But I'm not allowed to tell you. It's against the rules…**

_Why did you bother telling me that?_

But my visiting friend had gone.

"Shinji-kun, why are you staring at me?" Rei asked. I struggled for an explanation as I realized that I had been looking at her bust the whole time…And didn't even notice.

"I-I-I d-didn't m-mean to, I-I mean, I d-d-didn't n-notice…I mean-" I went on like this for about two more sentences…Then came to the point where it was hopeless to try any further. I shut my mouth with a loud click.

"You act as if staring is something that would offend me?" she said in a half-way flattened voice.

"Well…Rei, when people stare at others…It's considered rude," I replied, trying to explain myself.

"That is a strange way to think of it. Either way, I wish to know why." She deadpanned…_again_.

"I was thinking about something important, I guess, and didn't notice.…I was thinking about what you'd do to help me with this…whole thing," I complied with her wish.

**(A/N) I suck at writing romance fluff…((TAKE A HINT))…BEGIN SUCKY ROMANCE SCENE!**

I looked into her red eyes…And I thought about why she hated red, completely forgetting about what I was thinking about before…Her eyes looked fragile, like glass, but bloodstained. I studied every aspect of her eyes, from the eyelashes which stuck out just enough to be noticed but were not exaggerated, to the small blood vessels at the very edges of the whites. Her eyes looked like a pools of blood, being constantly refilled by small streams of the red fluid. Suddenly it hit me that Rei Ayanami's eyes were very beautiful. My thought processes slowed down and I was lost in her eyes…I never thought it was possible, but, heck, here I am.

**(A/N) Do you have a map? - Why? - Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.**

My eyes zoomed out to take in her entire face. It was a pretty face; A smooth forehead, two eyebrows, also blue like her hair; the eyes, which I had looked at in detail; her almost pointed, small nose, and the thin lips of her mouth. I saw comfort in that face, a sense of unconditional calm. I felt the sudden urge to embrace Rei.

I broke myself free of my daydreaming, in time to notice Rei was staring straight back at me, and that there was a voice over the PA system telling me to report to the debriefing room, along with Rei and Asuka.

"Rei, we need to leave now," I said, with amazing control in my voice. I hope I didn't betray my…would you call them feelings for Rei? I wasn't sure.

"Hai, Shinji-kun."

We walked together toward the debriefing room, which was, ironically, across the other side of the complex to the changing rooms and the bridge. As we walked, my hand brushed hers, and I blushed.

_It's such a simple thing! Why am I blushing? Why does the room have to be so far away? And why does her voice repeat itself over and over again in my mind!_

Thankfully, Rei either didn't notice or didn't make a big deal of it, and we reached the debriefing room without further incident. Misato, Fuyutsuki, my Father, and Dr. Akagi were already there, with Asuka.

"Ahh, you're here!" Misato noted.

"Good. We can begin. We need to ask some questions of you, Shinji, and of your fellow pilots," my Father said, making something simple sound ominous with the very tone of his voice. A calm, controlled voice, but nothing like Rei's.

"The first question we have decided to ask you is if you can confirm that the creature you fought was, indeed, Adam, the First Angel," he asked, cutting straight to the point.

"I can confirm it. It was Adam," I said, without a doubt; I had omitted the presence of Void there, though.

"I see. Would you have any idea where He was headed?"

**(A/N) Adam is, presumably, a God. Don't be surprised at my use of He instead of simply he.**

"No, I do not," I said, thankfully with a straight face. I knew where He was headed…Off to destroy my ally; one of the weaker Spirits, Garion and his friends. He just met me along the way and thought, _"Hey, another enemy. I guess I'll destroy him too."_

My Father's burning intensity stopped as he leaned back a tad on his chair. I had lied to him, successfully. Unfortunately, Professor Fuyutsuki saw through my lie. He bent over and whispered into the Commander's ear. My Father sat up again then, and his eyes began to bore into mine, like blunt drills.

_Kuso! Now I'll have to tell th-EUGH!_

My very THOUGHTS cut off as my invisible visitor stopped me from going further.

**You must not!**

_Okay!_ I managed to muffle out. Then I could breathe easy again.

"Answer the question, Pilot!" my Father barked at me.

"Sorry…What?" I said, oblivious.

"I said, do you realise that lying to me is a federal offence?"

"Yes, I do," I replied shakily.

"Are you lying to me when you say you don't know what Adam was doing or where He was headed?" he asked me; I knew I couldn't back down from this, and I couldn't lie now my Father's full attention was on me.

"…Yes," I said. I was suddenly scared. What would I say? How would I cover my ass up this time?

"Then tell me the truth. What was His objective?" he asked.

"I can't tell," I replied. "It's….just….I can't."

"If you are withholding information, Pilot Ikari, you can be charged in federal court," Fuyutsuki said smoothly.

"I realise that," I said cautiously.

"Then answer the question. You have already lied to your Commander once. Answer him truthfully and we will not have to take action," my Father's mentor snapped.

"I can't…" I said again.

"I see. Fuyutsuki, our Pilot is withholding necessary information from us. Have him sent to a holding cell," My Father acted as my Judge and Jury. Not my Executioner…Yet.

Fuyutsuki said something into a little microphone and in a few seconds guards had come in through the doors and my hands were put in handcuffs. I was very confused, my Father didn't often overreact to these things…It reminded me of the time I threatened to blow up Unit-01 along with most of the facility. I saw a hint of fear in his eyes, and I realised…The only reason he was so calm during the Angel attacks was not due to any superhuman ability…It was because he knew that was going to happen. He didn't have that crutch any more. Asuka was standing there, her mouth wide open.

"Just tell them you baka!" she half-yelled, incredulously. Rei was beyond speaking for the first time in…ever. Misato was in much the same state as Asuka was. Akagi was…well. If she was surprised she hid it well. The last thing I saw was Fuyutsuki leaning over to tell the Commander something before I was dragged out of the room, and generally roughhoused all the way to the holding cell.

A few miles away, a young-ish looking man scried our anti-hero and felt pity for his situation. Garion knew what it was like to not be able to tell the truth, but not be able to tell a lie either. He just hoped that Shinji would not be incapacitated when Zandramas struck him with the force of a jackhammer and the subtlety of a snake…

**Review, please! And be brutally honest. (Thanks to Him0nky for the majority of my reviews… sigh Review please!)**

**P.S. Don't forget to review! I want to get 25 reviews BEFORE I reach 25 chapters…**


End file.
